The Best Laid Plans
by di311
Summary: A glimpse into the future life of Ashley and Craig.


**Here is a sugary sweet one-shot for my buddy Ria on her birthday! This is now the only story I have on here that has NO angst whatsoever! Wow! hehe Anyway I hope Ria and everyone else enjoys it! Happy Birthday Ria!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't make up this title on my own, it's a phrase I like and I think it's like a book and a movie so yeah, no involvement w/ that! ;-) Also, don't own the characters from Degrassi, sad I know! **

The Best Laid Plans

The first time Ashley found out she was pregnant, she and Craig were 26 and married for two years. She had taken time off for the summer from her journalism job with Caitlin in order to join Craig on tour. It seemed pretty obvious that something was up when one night Ashley, as the only sober person on the tour bus, ran to the nearest window and threw up.

She liked to consider herself a planner, and that was definitely not something she had planned for, certainly not at that time in her life. Craig, of course, was ecstatic right away but it took a little bit of time for Ashley to get over the shock. She hated the morning sickness but secretly enjoyed Craig waiting on herand making a point to talk to her belly everyday. And so they embraced their new fate and welcomed a baby girl into their lives, Sofia Julia, nine months later.

* * *

The second time they were 30. In the middle of an important meeting Ashley had to excuse herself as she ran out of the conference room and straight to the bathroom,nearly knocking over some colleagues on her way.She briefly wondered why babies seem to announce their presence at the most inopportune times. 

Craig had had a few successful years as a recording artist but decided he wanted to do something that would not keep him from his new family so often and instead became co-owner of a club that he played at a few nights a week. He had just begun his set one night when he got the page from Ashley that it was time for their new arrivals: twin boys Joshua Daniel and Aiden Isaac.

Their abilities were tested when they had to manage not only two baby boys, but also a very irritated four year old girl who didn't appreciate the shift of attention. If it wasn't dirty diapers, it was jealous tantrums, and sometimes it was both. They never knew the decibels of noise that their ears could actually withstand until they experienced both of their infant boys crying along with their screaming toddler.

There were also numerous times that their hearts were filled with joy as they sat on the couch or their bed, each holding one of their boys and their little girl in between them, looking at her brothers with wonder and love. At bedtime each night, they would sing to help the boys fall asleep and Sofia would attempt to join in this ritual that was once practiced on her.

* * *

They are now 36 and as she awakens, Ashley once again feels that familiar tingle in her stomach that tells her she is no longer the sole occupant of her body. She turns to find her husband's eyes are already open and focused on her. Smiling, she places a hand on her stomach and moves to kiss him. 

"Hey, you."

"Morning."

She bites her lip and smiles once more at him, "So, guess what?"

Craig looks a little puzzled at her inquisition but plays along, "What?"

Gesturing to her stomach, she proclaims, "It's that time again."

He now looks surprised, "How do you know? Did you get sick?"

She smiles at the concern in his voice that is clear in his second question.

"No, not yet anyway. After two times, I just know."

Craig's smile returns to his face as he moves to kiss his wife and places his hand to join hers on her stomach.

"Wow. It feels like forever since we've had a baby in the house."

She raises her eyebrows and nods in agreement, "I know."

He takes hold of her hand his is resting on and intertwines their fingers.

"So, when do you want to tell them?"

Ashley gives his hand a squeeze, "Oh, I don't know. Whenever they're in a good mood."

The kids gathered around the table as Ashley prepared scrambled eggs and Craig put slices of bread in the toaster.

"Would you guys get some plates for yourselves, and Sofia, pour some juice for yourself and your brothers, please."

"Okay, mom."

Sofia politely obeys her mother and begins pouring juice into blue glasses for her brothers and into a special glittery cup for herself. Just as she finishes, Joshua snatches the special cup she had specifically poured for herself.

"Josh, that one is mine!" When that doesn't work, she resorts to a well-known tactic, "Mom! Dad!"

Craig and Ashley give each other knowing glances.

"Josh, give your sister her cup back."

"But, dad, it's just a cup, she can use the other one."

Aiden pipes in to defend his brother, "Yeah, they're just cups."

"Ugh, I hate you two!" Sofia says with a huff as she crosses her arms in irritation.

"Hey! You do not hate your brothers. Boys, stop hassling your sister and Josh, give her the cup back."

Everyone does what they are told upon Ashley's warning.

"You all better practice being nicer to each other," Craig says to the kids, "what are you going to do when you have another brother or sister?"

He glances to Ashley who is smiling knowingly.

"Move out…" Sofia begins to say but reconsiders, "Ooh, unless it was a girl, I can use another girl around here."

None of the kids have taken Craig's words seriously so it's clear that now is not the time to break the big news. Ashley looks tohim and he shrugs.

"Nice try," she mouths.

The bread pops up out of the toaster, finished. Craig puts the pieces of toast on one big plate and brings it over to the table. On his way he stops behind Ashley and snakes his hand around her waist, settling his hand on her stomach and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Love you."

She smiles brightly and gives him a kiss in return.

"Love you too."

Her words are followed by a "Yuck" and an "Eww" uttered simultaneously by the boys. Sofia simply smiles at her parents and rolls her eyes at her brothers.

Craig and Ashley walk to the table together and join their kids to eat their meal. They glance and smile at each other throughout, knowing that in nine months their table will be even fuller.

**P.S. To my fellow Angsty Artists: recognize these names at all? ;-)**


End file.
